The King Awakens
by AllergicToLobotomy
Summary: Luffy awakened, in Marineford. Chaos ensues, as he struggles to accept his Brothers' death.
1. Prologue : The King Awakens

AUTHORS NOTE: Please do mind me for writing this so shortly, I hope you enjoy.

 _ **Prologue : The King Awakens**_

Words: 1020

Rating: T

Genre: Suspense / Angst / Action

Chapters: 1/20

Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me.

* * *

 **START**

The child stood still like a statue, his footsteps leaving him as the water drowns it, both of his feet marked crisply on the sand. The waves are hard, thrashing on the boys' short legs. The air thick with salt carried by a gale that could only sing a single note. It was a sea storm. Luffy looked onwards at the seething storm threatening to crush him inside the swirling whirlpool that it is, he feels the cold glare of the cloud as it tore down on him, the clouds coughing significant bouts of water as it hits his skin, like nails spiking his muscles.

His heart starts to beat faster. And only then does the churning of the water seem to be closer, and nervously the boy gulps, not daring to bat any eyelash to the cold and fast wind as the storm runs to it. Running, it nears him, and finally, it struck him. Will he be able to conjure enough confidence? His hands numb, unmoving and his toes filled with sand, still. He doesn't know; he had never faced a storm head on.

But this is all part of his training, he thinks.

He must do this; his thoughts intrude and only then does he brings his hands up, a glinting fire in his eyes, willpower fills him up as his squinted eyes start to widen, his once trembling hands now have a firm grip. The boy begins to imagine a giant palm pushing a storm; his eyes are wide open. He is having trouble concentrating; he wanted to look behind him and run, but his need is pressing at the moment. Finally, he can feel the storm being tugged away, and a smile starts to form on his face as the storm begins to get pushed slowly by an invisible force, almost as if some supernatural being is stretching it away.

The sea wind starts to calm down, yet the rain is ceaseless. It clasps and crackles like seeds in a shrubbery fire. The trees are uprooted but not as much as they had been when the storm was boiling in wrath, Luffy looked at the water in comfort as he pulled back from the sand. His feet feeling a little gluey as he put on his sandal and walked back to the mountain den uphill.

This is the first time, Monkey D. Luffy, a bearer of the Gomu Gomu no Mi fruit had awakened. It could be called the proper first time he had used his renewal and could have been the last if his brother Fire Fist Ace, had not been captured.

* * *

"I'm coming for you Ace!"

If only that could have been true, as Luffy rushed to the edge of the wall, both of his fists locked tightly, almost as if it was a defensive mode not to get close to him, his feet almost numb as the only goal in his mind was to rescue his older brother.

The field was filled with the sound of clashing swords, piercing bullets and the draining life that was in the area. The Pirates had nothing to lose, they were all family and ready to give their life up for one another, as they cheered loudly to the kid like madmen, 'go, save your brother!'.

Fueled by his anger, by his memories, by the times his brother had sacrificed himself for Luffy, and vice-versa, armoured and embodied by the protective will of his. Luffy had become stronger than ever at this moment, this mere moment, yet it felt almost crushed as he focused on the two swords threatening to tear apart his brothers' head.

A vision of Aces' head rolling down the stage made his stomach churn, and his eyes angry. Unknowingly, he felt a rush of adrenaline through him and suddenly yelled out. And suddenly, time stopped.

Luffy pulls both his hands out and once again, imagines the beach, the storm being the two swords, and the house in the middle of the sea Ace. Careful not to harm him, he suddenly pushes both the executioners from their stance a millisecond before yelling.

"DON'T DO IT!"

The rush of Kings' Haki imbued with his Awakening had Akainu trembling in his throne, his sunglasses shattering midway.

"Did you just feel that?" a pirate asked, his sword unleashed from its' former spot to defend himself from the haki.

"I did."

"Was that Aces' little brother?" asked a man holding a fainted marine.

The stunned pirates looked at the shocked look of the navy army, and guessing by it; they had also felt it. Most of the Marines had passed out except the Vice Admirals, the small time golden boys also fainted.

"Luffy-kun was that just now; your doing?!" asked the purple-haired crossdresser as he ran side by side with Luffy, still shaking from the power.

"What do you mean?"

So he's still not aware.

"Garp, that was your Grandson just now, wasn't it?"

Garp still looked shocked as his jaw had already stretched ten times into the stage, he couldn't believe his eyes, not only did his son had Kings' Haki, but he unlocked his awakening.

"Yes, but not only that.. you felt it didn't you? His devil fruit."

Sengoku raised his eyebrows,

"Wait, you don't mean.."

For the only person that had known what had just occurred is the high imp; former Celestial Dragon, Donquixote Doflamingo. And his grin had only gotten wider and wider.

* * *

After the war had ended, none had revealed the massive chilling intent they had felt or the crushing force they didn't see, the amazing video had been taped was ultimately cut out, the original had been sold in the Auction Shop for a very high price to an unknown Pirate.

Now that the World Government had clues to his awakening, now only destruction will follow his path from now on, will Luffy continue to wallow in the sad, dark shadow that is his brother, or will he succeed his dream and protect his crew at the same time?

 **END**

* * *

End of Chapter 1

 **Please Review !**


	2. The King Awakens : Past Meeting - Rogue

_**The King Awakens: Past Meeting**_

I cringed while reading this, wish I could improve it but I have no ideas, please do suggest me something.

"He's not responding!"

"That's because he lacks pain in that region, his nerve endings have been destroyed. It's better if you step back and let me handle this."

The death doctor looked down to the patient on the bed as he pulled both of his gloves up to his wrists.

"Electrolytes IV, inside his veins. And a tube inside his mouth."

The surgeons' assistant quickly brought his utilities and proceeded to insert a small tube inside the boy.

The other assistant would monitor his status, after finishing, the doctor announced to his assistants to turn up the room temperature and brings blankets to top off the uninjured areas.

"Debriding, and then skin grafting. Raise room temperature, I'll first begin by inspecting near the donor site."

* * *

"Where.. am I?"

Luffy looked around him as his feet started to twitch, his teeth sore and his breathing regular. He knew he should have died of that burn.

Suddenly, he felt someone behind him and got up to see not one, but twice the number of the whole Marineford army lined up in one row, a straight line. And one after another they had all turned to look at Luffy, then; the first woman started to walk towards him.

Luffy confused, crawled backwards only to hit a wall, in the white space he had been, he hadn't noticed the never ending roof, or the white space and the shadows that could barely give an accurate distance.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked, yet his tone was not passive but aggressive like a confused animal not understanding whether this is a friend or foe.

"Don't be afraid, child. I'm your Mother."

"Mom?.."  
"But.. I don't have pink hair, and you! You don't look like me. Then where am I, so called Mother?"

"Heh, if I were your Mother, I would be slightly offended by that, I am Portgas D. Rouge, your brothers' Mother, but I consider both of you to be my sons."

"Wait, you're saying your Aces' Mum?! Cool! How did you meet Roger, hold on, first can you tell Ace to stop being so moody about his family, also can you.." as Luffy continued to ramble on his questions, he finally ended and the pink haired woman spoke.

"I hadn't continued... I did not come here to see you goodbye, I had already given my farewell to Ace, he's going to greet me soon overall. I'm not alive, and you are not dead, my time here is incredibly short, and I must inform yo-"

"Stop, what are you saying? If you are dead, I'm pretty sure that Ace won't be greeting you any soon." Luffy took a moment to think, as hard as it was, he started to piece the parts together.

"Luffy, I must tell you.. your brother is dead."

And all of a sudden, time has stopped once again. If not for the tears or the accusing voice in his head that is swelling up, he would have been outraged. He could believe it; all proof was undeniable. His last flashback, his recent memory was the seething fire surrounding him, and then Akainu magma, and his Brothers' tattoo.

"N-no.. he can't be dead. Ace can't be dead, no."

He promised him, and he can't be dead. Ace just can't be dead.

"Stop, no. I couldn't protect him. Ace is dead. Ace is dead."

"Luffy, I know you must want to mourn, but the time is critical. I must tell you about your devil fruit." Rogue warned as she stepped closer. And suddenly felt the darkness radiating from Luffy.

"I don't want to hear it, shut up!" Luffy covered both of his ears with his hands.

"Stop, you're going to break down the mind connection we have, stop!" Rogue warned as she took one step forward, hoping to comfort her son.

And as Rogue said, the world started to crumble; Luffy couldn't feel himself falling through the dark abyss till he woke up sweating and stuck in IVs and monitoring screens watching him. Out of breath, he looked beside him to find a face he would never have imagined to find waking up.

* * *

The Surgeon of Death had woken up; annoyed by the sound of the alarming screen that had sensed the stress looming Luffy. His eyes widened a little bit by the mere fact that Luffy was awake, and not in a coma. For all he knew; Law was not stupid, and this was not short of a miracle.

"Finally awake, Mugiwara-ya?"  
Luffy tried to get up but he was chained by a few cuffs on his feet and hands; his thoughts were mouthed by Law as he noticed that Luffy wasn't going to go berserk and kill him.  
"You never cease to amaze me," he got up and began to unlock the cuffs. "you're in my ship, Mugiwara-ya."

A moment only after the cuffs have been opened, Boa Hancock ran inside the room with another platter full of food, how she could hold so much, no one knew. Once she placed the food on the floor, she was about to rush out and cook once more, before seeing that Luffy had sat up.

And suddenly, her heart started to flutter as she shied away from the gaze that bore into her soul.

"Luffy-kun, y-you're awake!" the Pirate Empress tried to hold her excitement, and then Luffy spoke for the first time since he had been in Laws' ship.

"Hancock," Luffy uttered, his voice gloomy. She was startled that Luffy had called her by her name, ever so correctly.  
"where is Ace?" he asked.

And then it was silent.

* * *

Thank you for reading, sorry for this being 1k short, I promise to make all my other chapters 2k at least, I might not be able to update this anymore as I need an idea for this story.


End file.
